This invention relates generally to a needle bearing having a window in a sleeve that provides an outer raceway and, more particularly, to such a needle bearing having a corresponding window in a needle cage inside the sleeve.
The windows in the sleeve and the needle cage allow another component to engage in the needle bearing in the radial direction, for example in order to rotate the needle cage about its axis or for the engagement of the other component in a further construction element arranged inside the needle bearing. This may involve a shaft which is designed, for example, to be non-circular in cross section and which, when rotated inside the needle bearing, displaces the additional component radially relative to the needle bearing.
Such a needle bearing is known from practical application. It has a deep-drawn outer sleeve which may be hardened and which has, in particular, a round or oval window. The needle cage has a corresponding window, the needle cage naturally not being fitted with a full set of rollers, but having no rollers in the region of the window. In this case, the needle cage with the rollers is inserted into the sleeve which is subsequently flanged over the needle cage at its ends in order to form a commercial needle bearing. The invention is based on the object of designing such a needle bearing to be simpler in construction in order to simplify the manufacture and assembly of the needle bearing, but especially to prevent closure of the sleeve window as a result of rotation of the cage. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.